1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pedestal structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a foldable pedestal structure which can adjust a height and a tilt angle of a cash register display,
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pedestal of a cash register display is pivoted with the bottom part of the cash register display by manually manipulating the cash register display. Through such pivoting, only a tilt angle of the cash register display may be adjusted, while a height thereof cannot be changed. Therefore, different height requirements cannot be satisfied, causing inconvenience and difficulties during use. Furthermore, with the conventional pedestal for a cash register display, a supporting arm thereof is fixed and cannot be folded, so that a large space is occupied by the pedestal during storage and transport.